


The Scars We Bear

by fivu



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brotherly Love, Family, Fatal Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Near Death Experiences, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivu/pseuds/fivu
Summary: Riding high off of a convincing victory, the Turtles soon realize that they are highly outclassed by a new villain, and during their fight, their youngest is fatally injured. Panic settles in as they rush to save his life while their newest foe looms ahead....





	1. Discount Godzilla Attacks!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! thanks for stopping by, I hope you like the fic! I’m a bit new to the fandom so I hope I can do it justice. 
> 
> a bit darker of a story for a lovely and fun show—just my style ;)
> 
> anyways, please enjoy. more chapters coming very soon.

The full moon hangs low in the sky, just above the glimmering lights of a busy and bustling New York. Even at the waning hours of the night, the streets are packed, filled with people of purpose. It was _ almost _ a normal night, but nothing’s ever normal in _ this _town.

Echoing thuds shake the ground, one after the other, slowly moving closer, growing louder. In a diner, a woman watches the coffee in her glass ripple with every reverberation, until…

** _Smash! _ **

A thunderous roar followed by the stomps of a gargantuan creature shake the very core of those nearby. The bustle of the streets turn to panic as people run in every direction, avoiding falling debris from windows and concrete walls. The lizard-like creature, covered in ink-black scales, digs its hook-claws into the ground, lifting upwards and ripping up sheets of dirt and asphalt. Vehicles are overturned and water pipes spray in every which way, adding to the pandemonium of the creature’s deadly march.

Through the chaos, four figures leap across rooftops, following the wake of destruction left behind by the creature. Masked and at home in the darkness, they begin to close in on their target, readying their weapons.

“You said this guy was on fifth street, D,” Raphael, masked in red, says, “But he’s all the way on twelfth now.”

“Who knew a guy so large could move so fast?” Leonardo, masked with blue, asks, evoking laughter from the other two and ire from Raph, “Wasn’t talking about you, big guy!”

“Focus, please?! The enemy is _ right there.” _

“And he’ll get his turn! I just need to get in another quick one-liner before we—“

“Moving on from _ that,” _Donatello, marked with purple, interjects, “According to my path prediction software, this guy is heading towards the largest radio tower in the city. That could be bad news for all cellular devices in the area.”

_ “Ohmigosh!” _ Michelangelo, colored with orange, exclaims, “You don’t think he’s trying to stop us from streaming videos on the internet, right?!”

“Yes, I think that’s _ exactly _what he’s doing, Mikey!” Leo says, trying to hold in laughter.

“Whatever he’s doing, we gotta stop him,” Raph cuts in before Mikey continues to lose it about his videos, “Lets get ‘em!”

** _“Cowabunga!”_ **

Vaulting off the roof, they fly over their target. Raph goes for a head-on approach, knocking the beast backwards with a punch to the chest. The creature staggers, but retaliates by swinging its massive claws wildly at the group. All they meet is air as a heavy rocket hammer hits it square on the jaw, blasting it into the side of a building. The ground shakes with the impact.

“Raph! Donnie!” Mikey yells out, “nice hit!” A thumbs-up is the reply from the purple genius and big red, and the fight continues.

The creature hisses and pulls itself off of the wall, regaining its footing. A pissed-off shriek is released as it looks around furiously at the four brothers, selecting its target. It spots Leo preparing to make a move and swings an arm at him, but he dodges easily. Then, it moves in to head-butt him with its large, pointy horns, but he’s ready for it.

Leo leaps onto the creature’s arm and begins to run, letting the tip of his sword scrape across the scales of the beast. He pulls back, and then…

** _shhhhhhing!_ **

He cleaves the creature’s left horn clean off. Another loud shriek shakes the air and the wayward piece tumbles to the ground. 

Leo takes a step back, still standing on the creature’s arm, and smirks.

“Y’know, I thought that would make you look better. I was wrong!” 

“Woot woot! Nice one!” Mikey hollers from below. 

Before the creature can retaliate, Mikey throws his chain-whip, tying up the creature’s arm and then pulling it back, making the beast lose balance once again. Raph follows up by ramming into the creature’s legs, making it fall heavily to the ground, although he narrowly avoids getting squashed.

“Too close for comfort!” He says.

“Maybe next time I’ll pull the giant creature dude the _ other _ way,” Mikey says with a smile, “‘cause it was _ totally _easy.” Raph frowns—that was sarcasm.

The dust settles and the creature seems unmoving. The four brothers investigate it a little closer.

“Is it… Dead?” Raph asks.

“Hard to tell—I’m not an expert on giant lizard-mutant-monster creatures,” Donnie replies, exasperated, “Although I _ am _ an expert at problem solving.” He uses the jetpack on his shell attachment to fly up above the creature, as it’s now blocking an entire intersection. As he’s hovering, he still sees no movement… 

** _screeEEEEEK!_ **

The creature bolts upright, knocking Donnie out of the sky with a terrifyingly fast whip of its tail as it turns and barrels down the street, kicking up dirt and debris as it makes a full retreat. Donnie lands with a heavy thud on the ground, his jetpack thoroughly busted and head throbbing. Mikey is the first to his side and helps him sit upright. Donnie puts a hand to his head and groans in pain.

“Donnie! You alright?!” Mikey asks, “That looks bad…” Donnie brings his hand down and looks at his palm—there’s a bit of blood. Raph and Leo then approach.

“I’m fine,” He says, gritting his teeth. His head _ hurt. _

“That monster sure wanted out….”

“And we won’t let it get away so easily,” Raph says, glaring in the direction of where the creature made its escape. However, he softens and turns back to Donnie. “But first thing’s first—we make sure you’re alright.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure that discount Godzilla will be back,” Leo says, leaning on his sword, “And we’ll be ready for it.” 

Donnie looks at them, at his brothers, and feels at ease. He nods and then, with Mikey helping, gets to his feet. Looking down at his arm band, Donnie checks every local channel he could search through to find any sightings of the creature. However, everything was coming up cold.

“It’s gone,” He simply says, wincing as his head stings at him.

“No worries, we’ll get ‘em next time,” Mikey says, “Let’s go home and get you fixed up!” A nod of agreement from red and blue, and they’re off to return home. 

———

_ “Fascinating!” _

_ It’s cold and dark. The air is still and not a single fleck of dust moves. It smells of lavender. _

_ “I was sure that heroes were a dying breed, but the Baron sure has a nasty little hero problem—four little problems, actually.” _

_ She moves with the grace of a butterfly. She speaks as if she’s not the only one in the room. _

_ “I _ must _ meet them. They managed to thwart my pet so quickly. Talented little ones, aren’t they?” _

_ She takes a seat in front of a large screen. Here, she sees everything—she has many eyes. _

_ “The day after next—that is when I’ll meet them. How exciting!” _

_ She rubs her hands together—this is it! The first test! _

_ How exciting. _


	2. Movie Marathon Mondays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chillaxin’ chapter before the pain!
> 
> im also currently in the process of making fan art for this chapter, which will be posted to my Twitter @0fivu0. WIPs of the piece have been posted there already!
> 
> i hope you enjoy the chapter and the art!

“You guys are about to be  _ mind blown.” _

A typical late Monday afternoon—Leo standing atop the lair’s built-in skateboard track, talking a big game about his skills while his brothers eagerly await his eventual face-dive into the concrete.

“What trick will you be attempting this time?” Asks Donnie, who only barely glances up from his touchpad.

“I saw this one on TV—the 720 triple flip-cup high dive,” Leo replies, letting his skateboard fall from his grip onto the top of the half-pipe, “It’s only been completed twice, and I’m about to show you how a  _ real  _ pro does it!”

“I’ve got the camera ready,” Mikey says, holding up his phone. Raph, who is sitting next to him, leans over.

“You think he can land it?” Raph whispers. Mikey turns to him and grins from ear to ear.

“Nope!”

A short moment later, and Leo begins to roll down the ramp, shooting past his spectators. He uses the momentum from the descent to lift his weight up the rest of the pipe, gracefully catching air for a moment. Shifting his weight, he begins another run down the half-pipe, gaining even more speed as he goes up and back down a few times before he attempts the trick.

“You guys aren’t ready for this!” He calls out with a confident, shit-eating grin.  _ Sure buddy. _

A moment later and he’s back down the pipe, crouching low to ready himself for a jump. Soon enough, he’s going back up, and catches a  _ lot  _ of air. All eyes are on him as the skateboard underneath him spins once…  _ twice…… _ . And then it begins to spin out of control and away from his feet, leaving him suspended in the air for what felt like five whole seconds. Unsurprisingly, he lets out a surprised yell and comes tumbling back down to Earth, hitting the half-pipe face first, rolling the rest of the way to the bottom, coming to a stop.

He sits there for a terrible, no-good, horrible moment while his brothers are laughing up a storm.

“You got all that, right?” Raph asks, wiping away a tear.

“Uh, duh!” Mikey replies, saving the video to his phone, “I’ll add it to the album ‘Leo’s Epic Fails.’”

“You have  _ an album??” _ Leo is aghast.

“I have tons of albums—I love makin’ em! I also have one of people blinking during group photos.”

“That’s…  _ so  _ weirdly specific.” A pause. “...Can I see it?”

“Sure!” Mikey walks over and begins to flip through the album, bringing Leo’s mood up considerably. It’s like his epic fail didn’t even happen! Raph gets to his feet and stretches, noticing Leo’s wayward skateboard nearby. He picks it up and hands it to Leo.

“Maybe we should leave the pro skater moves to the pro skaters,” He says, earning a shrug from the boy in blue.

About fifteen minutes pass and the four brothers move into the kitchen to grab some leftover pizza from the previous night’s run. They’re all staring at their phones minding their own business when a familiar face appears in the doorway.

“Hey guys!” A bouncy, energetic girl waves her hand high above her head, “Just said hi to Splints—I figured I’d find y’all in here!”

“April!”

Each brother greets her with a high five and a fist bump. 

“I hope y’all are ready for a serious movie marathon,” She says, snatching a slice of pizza and taking a bite.

“Ohh, is that why you’re here?” Mikey asks, “I must’ve forgot.”

“You remember that big lizard-monster that tore up the city last night?” 

“Oh yeah! Discount Godzilla!”

“Hard to remember such an  _ easy  _ fight,” Leo cuts in with a smirk.

“Yeah, it caused some real bad damage to my apartment building,” April continues, “So I called asking if I could stay a night here while the building’s being ‘renovated,’ as my landlord called it.” She raises an eyebrow, tucking her hands in her pockets. “You sure you don’t remember that?”

“I was probably busy or something!” Mikey gives a small laugh.

“You were napping  _ all day,”  _ Donnie remarks. Mikey smiles nervously.

“Anyways, we’re happy to have you, April,” Raph says, “Glad we could help you out.”

“I appreciate it,” April replies, “I brought  _ so many  _ movies, I’m not sure we’ll even get through the whole trilogy of The Lord of the Rings extended edition!”

“Now  _ that  _ sounds like a challenge,” Donnie says, a sly smile spreading across his face, “I wager you won’t even make it through the second movie.”

“Bet!” 

After dinner and some hanging out, the turtles help April set up a temporary sleeping area on the couch—following a of tidying up—and they set up to begin their movie marathon. As expected, no one even makes it through the first movie, and they’re all passed out on the couch by the time the credits roll. 


End file.
